Diario De Una Pasion
by Anne Wolff
Summary: Cuando el dios del Inframundo llega a la tierra muchas cosas dentro de el cambian y una joven lo ayudara a entenderlas mientras el amor nace entre ambos


El Regreso

Capitulo 1: El regreso

Como se sentirá ser un humano, ser una existencia tan efímera, nosotros los dioses somos eternos y al menos yo llevo una vida tan monótona a diferencia de los demás que viven una excientecia bastante alocada no como la mía que es bastante aburrida, cada dios tiene una misión de vital importancia excepto yo.

Apolo el brinda la luz del sol para que la tierra no este sumida en una eterna noche también ayuda a los músicos con potencial a realizar obras dignas como las de Mozart, Beethoven, Debussy o Wagner no como yo.

Mi odioso lujurioso y cabron hermano Poseidón se encarga de proveer a la tierra del agua que es vital para su existencia además de proporcionarles alimento o sea sus pececitos me alegra que los humanos estén acabando con su territorio, pero al menos el esta en los rezos de los humanos no como yo.

Se aburrirían si listara a todos los dioses y sus beneficios que trae al planeta tierra pero alguna vez se han preguntado si yo tengo una vida plena feliz divertida. Ha pues no yo odio a los humanos y mas desde que la maldita de Athena me derroto en la ultima guerra santa que tuvimos eso de purificar sus almas que pendejada acaso deberíamos los dioses purificar las almas de los violadores y de los asesinos no lo creo todas esas personas son repulsivas tanto o igual como yo creo que mi sobrina jamás a pasado por una situación así por eso ella cree en ellos como las personas mas puras de este universo pero la verdad es que no es así pero mi sobrina tiene sus ideas y eso ningún dios ni el mismísimo Zeus le hará cambiar de opinión.

Mi infierno cambio mucho ahora ya no cuento con 108 espectros que luchen por mi ahora solo cuento con 20 pero eso no me afecta lo que en verdad si me efecto mucho fue el que Pandora ya no quisiera estar en mis filas digo razones no le faltaban se que la utilicé para mi despertar y que también mate a su familia al igual que me acosté con ella innumerable de veces a pesar de que ella me decía que me amaba yo solo lo hacia por saciar mis deseos sexuales jamás lo hice por amor yo no creo en eso el amor es solo una ilusión(demasiado cruel en algunas ocasiones) también algo que jamás esperaba fue el que Orfeo de lira después de su osadía de levantarse contra mi volviera a mis filas junto con Eurídice me explico sus razones así que lo acepte ahora el precio por volver a la vida junto con mis espectros es vivir medio año como un ser humano vulnerable a todo y a todos esto es una humillación que jamás le perdonare a mi hermano jamás.

Escena retrospectiva

Zeus y Poseidón tomaban la decisión de volver a la vida a su hermano ya que había un descontrol total a causa de que los muertos no tenían un lugar para descansar así que se encontraban en la tierra y en la entrada de lo que una vez fue el inframundo los dioses se habían quejado de que o revivían de nuevo a Hades o tendrían se soportar uno que otro susto de ver a los muertos rondando en ambos mundos.

-Esto no le agradara mucho que digamos sabes que el tiene el carácter mas fuerte de nosotros y dudo que a tu adorada hija tampoco le agrade.

-Me importa un comino el que Athena este de acuerdo o no ella sabe que cada dios es esencial para el equilibrio de la tierra y pues tendré que rogarle el que acepte volver pero en el castigo tengo mis dudas.

-Hermano ni yo estoy de acuerdo en esa condición que le pondrássu único pecado fue o es querer muerta a tu hija.

-Pendejete recuerdas que tu también querías muerta a mi hija y que a causa de tu muerte hubo ese terrible tsunami en Indonesia y no me quedo de otra que regresarte a la vida.

-Pero no recuerdas que antes de eso me pediste que ayudara a tu hija a derrocar a nuestro hermano- el dios de los mares estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos- Zeus podrá ser tu hija consentida pero lo que me obligaste a hacer fue traición recuerdas que jamás nos haríamos daño al menos en esta era.

-Poseidón tu sabes que antes de mis hijos y esposa están ustedes por eso mismo los necesito a ambos además no creo tener mas confianza en otros que en ustedes.

-Eres un cínico tu solo nos usas a tu conveniencia recuerda que por derecho a Hades le pertenecía el titulo de señor de los cielos – Zeus se asombro por su comentario - y tu lo engañaste para no quedarte en el inframundo pero eso ya es historia antigua ahora es tu deber solucionar lo que hijita hizo yo hare mi parte después ahora regresa a mi hermano.

El comentario que su hermano hiso dejo a Zeus muy molesto pero sabia que era verdad para nadie es un secreto que este engaño a su hermano mayor para así poder quedarse como el máximo monarca del olimpo el mismo no se imaginaba en ese infierno horrible viendo personas muertas por toda la eternidad si hubiera sido así el jamás habría gozado de todo lo que tenia hasta ahora(mujeres reconocimiento respeto mujeres sus hijos poder y masmasmas mujeres con las cuales crecer su masculinidad no por nada el es uno de los dioses mas promiscuos por debajo de su hermano Poseidón) pero eso no le importaba total su hermano acepto su cargo sin ninguna represalia hacia el así que con un movimiento de manos se tele trasportó al lugar en donde las almas de los dioses descansaban después de haber muerto.

-Hades hermano Ven A soy mi yo Zeus.

El lugar estaba en una total obscuridad no podía verse nada ahí así que el señor de todos los dioses encendió su cosmos para alumbrar un poco el lugar pero ni así consiguió hacerlo solo su figura tenia luz y eso le estaba provocando cierto nerviosismo tal vez alguno de sus enemigos fuera a atacarle sin previo aviso, de repente oyó un ruido que lo alerto enseguida.

-Que es lo que quieres hermano- el emperador de las sombras salió de entre la obscuridad provocando que su hermano menor retrocediera un poco al notar su semblante molesto- no todos los días el gran Zeus viene aun mi y mucho ahora que estoy muerto a menos de que necesites algo.

El mencionado puso su mejor sonrisa y le explico -Veras hermano necesito de nuevo tu presencia entre nosotros si no el mundo se volverá un caos debido a los muertos que deambulan entre los dos mundos.

-Así pues yo no veo el problema tu queridísima hija no pensó en eso antes de matarme – dijo el dios encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hermano Athena es una niña además le hice ver su error en este mundo si un dios aunque sea el mismo Hermes es fundamental para el equilibrio así como tu lo eres también Hades

El dios miro con mas enojo a su hermano y saco la furia que traía adentro

-¡!CRESS QUE PUEDES PEDIR DISCULPAS POR LO QUE TU MALDITA MOCOSA HISO ME IMPORTA UN COÑO EL QUE ELLA SEGÚN TU SEA UNA "NIÑA" ELLA CAUSO DOS GUERRAS SANTAS CONTRA DOS DE LOS TRES DIOSES MAS FUERTES DEL OLIMPO ESOS ACTOS LOS HACE UN ADULTO CONCIENTE NO UNA "NIÑA" COMO TU LA VEZ.

-Lo se hermano pero es mi hija no puedo hacerle daño dime si tu tuvieras hijos les harías daño?.

-Zeus por todos nosotros, tu eres su padre no digo que la golpees y si yo tuviera hijos hablaría con ellos antes de que hicieran lo que Athena hizo acaso estarías feliz de que Poseidón volviera a donde estoy yo ahora?

-No la verdad no pero por eso mismo te pido que regreses conmigo y nuestro hermano te necesitamos tu mismo lo dijiste somos los tres dioses mas importantes del olimpo aunque a ti los pequeños no te reconozcan como tal.

-Mira hermano a mi no importan los títulos que tu y nuestro otro hermano tanto disfrutan tener ustedes ven esto como un juego no ven que esto es una gran responsabilidad por algo luchamos en contra de NUESTRO PROPIO PADRE por que estábamos hartos de como trataba a la humanidad y yo aun mas lo aborrecía por como trataba a mama acaso no recuerdas los golpes las palabras y los abusos que hacía se que mama tampoco era una gran diosa pero Zeus ella nos dio la vida, ella por algo te escogió a ti para que nos guiaras a nosotros y a nuestras hermanas hacia la batalla que como termino dividiéndose el territorio eso no importa al menos sabíamos que había y hay paz en nuestro mundo pero lo que tu estas haciendo con Athenaes decirle que sus actos están bien y es todo lo contrario.

-Tu no sabes lo que un padre puede permitirle a un hijo – su hermano tenia razón en todo lo que decía no por algo Hades es uno de los dioses mas sabios que hay en olimpo pero su amor de padre era mucho mas fuerte – no sabes lo que es verlos crecer o verlos dormir por las noches y velar por ellos o lo difícil que es ver el que tu hija favorita este enamorada de un caballero de bronce y no de un dios como tu esperabas.

-Tienes razón no secomo es ser un padre hermano pero lo que si se es que si sigues con esto algún día Athena se levantara contra ti.

-¡Eso es imposible!.

-Como estas tan seguro – una tercera voz se unió a la charla de los hermanos que recocieron rápidamente – si ella lo hizo con nosotros como sabes que no lo hará contra ti.

-Poseidón – el mayor de estos estaba feliz de ver a su hermano – cuanto tiempo sin verte estas bien.

-Si hermano aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

-Ustedes dos quieren que desconfié de mi hija por eso dicen esas cosas de ella.

Esta vez el hermano mediano intervino- Tu sabes que alguno de tu hijos te derrocara así como tu lo hiciste con Cronos esa es la profecía que las tres brujas nos dijeron, Zeus sabemos que tu hija se rige por la justicia pero a veces esta misma hace ver los actos como malos en vez de buenos también sabemos que en el fondo tu hija es buena.

Eso sorprendió al máximo monarca de los dioses su hermano diciéndole que su Athena era "buena" después de que lo derroto y encerró en su vasija.

-¿Por qué dicen eso ustedes odian a mi hija?

-Como sabes que es cierto, Zeus no decidas por nosotros – ese era Hades apoyando a su hermano – Athena por algo nació de ti y no de una diosa tu hija es idéntica a ti en todo ambos son dioses con una gran capacidad para proteger lo mas importante para ustedes pero también confunden lo que es la justicia.

-Zeus la justicia debe a veces aceptar que esta mal tu mismo lo dijiste aquí todos necesitamos de los otros si Athena no estuviera no dudes que todo el olimpo pelearía sin importarles las vidas de los humanos por algo le dejaste a ella la responsabilidad de cuidar y proteger a los humanos y a la tierra

-Poseidón, Hades ustedes por que me dicen todo esto

-No queremos ver sufrir de nuevo a nuestra familia- dijeron al unísono

Los tres dioses se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos recordando la pelea con los titanes. Tanta sangre derramada tantos amigos muertos su madre llorando por que no fueran a enfrentar a su padre sus hermanas tomando armas a pesar de que ellas tenían miedo pero ya no querían sufrir ni ver a su familia separada, para terminar con una victoria que los hizo los nuevos señores del mundo y de ahí la creación del monte olimpo la boda con Hera, el primer hijo de Poseidón, el lio que se armo por Perséfone aunque este hecho a Hades no le hacia mucha gracia y fue el quien rompióel silencio.

-Entonces viniste a llevarme de regreso con ustedes o que Zeus?

-Por supuesto hermano mi familia no esta completa si no estastu con nosotros.

-Tiene razón nosotros somos hermano además Hades tu deber como hermano mayor es cuidarnos hasta que los tres perezcamos.

-Así es pequeños demonios – tres risas se dejaron oír en ese sitio.

Fin del flashback de

-Malditos mocosos lo único que no me agrado fue ese condición pero bueno no creo que mi vida cambie por pasar medio año en la tierra – pensaba el dios mientras veía organizar a Minos como iba a ser ahora la custodia del inframundo.

Tal vez el dios del inframundo tenga razón pero uno no sabe lo que el destino tenga preparado para nosotros ni si quiera un dios.

En algún lugar de la tierra una joven empacaba sus cosas con ciertas preocupaciones dignas de cualquier ser humano.

-Después del trabajo iré a comprar mi teclado al fin después de dos meses de estar ahorrando podre tenerlo en mis manos lo malo es que se venció plazo para vivir en el edificio ahora que hare ¡oh Zeus ayúdame por favor necesito encontrar un lugar en donde vivir o al menos donde quedarme las próximas 72 horas! – escondió cabeza en sus manos por el estrés- tal vez no debo de comprarme nada ese dinero podría servirme para quedarme en un hotel o en una posada

-Mmmm creo que tengo la solución para tu problema pequeña niña humana esto será divertido- pensaba Zeus desde el olimpo- mi hermano mayor necesitara una una sirvienta chef y guía turística ya que el pobre no conoce Florencia, ahhh como me encanta hacer enojar a mis hermanos esto será delicioso.


End file.
